The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin).
Here is part one of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Mater (from Cars) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (of The Trouble with Mud for the US) - George Carlin * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing Told By George Carlin and Alec Baldwin for the US, and created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are , puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (The Trouble with Mud, told by George Carlin for the US) * Narrator: One morning, Casey Jr was being cleaned when Montana arrived. Mud had blown all over his smart blue paint. (Montana arrives, feeling dirty) * Casey Jr: Hello, Montana. * Narrator: Called Casey. * Casey Jr: You look as you had a mud bath. Be a sensible engine and have a shower instead. * Narrator: Montana snorted. * Montana: I haven't time to dawdle over my appearance like fussy tank engines do. * Narrator: The wind blew stronger. * Driver: Montana, slow down! (Montana rattles toward the washdown) * Narrator: Called his driver. This made Montana crosser still. * Montana: Now I'll be dirty and late, dirty and late! * Narrator: He hissed. At the next station was a sign: All Trains Must Wash Down Daily. Harry Hogwarts had just finished being cleaned. * Driver: Come on, Montana. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Driver: You'll feel better too after a good hosedown. * Montana: Bah! (blows mud at Harry Hogwarts, who yelps in surprise, grabs an umbrella, and covers himself) * Narrator: Said Montana and angrily let off steam. * Harry Hogwarts: Ha! You missed me. * Driver: You're in a lot of trouble, Montana! * Narrator: Said Montana's driver. * Driver: You've got us all covered in mud, except for Harry Hogwarts, who has just covered himself with an umbrella. * Montana: Good riddance. * Narrator: Huffed Montana. * Montana: I'm far too busy to waste time with water. (Jeffrey rushes toward the big station to collect his green and yellow Express coach at the front, a blue and white Express coach, a purple and white Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach behind, and a tan Express coach at the end) * Narrator: He finished his journey safely and steamed into the big station. Emelius Browne was waiting. So were Jeffrey's coaches and the passengers. * Emelius Browne: Goodness gracious! * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: If you can't pull the train, let Rustee Rails do it. Montana, you'd better get cleaned straight away. (Montana obeys) * Narrator: Montana was soon being washed. * Montana: Mind my eyes! * Narrator: He grumbled. Then he pulled cars for the rest of the day. (Montana collects a brick car, two fuel tankers, a conflat car, a cattle car, two salt wagons, three empty coal cars, and a caboose, and pulls them around the yard, and bumps them hard too) * Montana: Freight trains, freight trains! * Narrator: He spluttered. He felt his position deeply. * Montana: That's for you, and you, and you! * Harry Hogwarts: Cars will be cars. * Narator: Laughed Harry. * Montana: They won't with me. * Narrator: Snorted Montana. * Montana: I'll teach them. * Narrator: Greg got ready to take the express when Jeffrey returned. (Harry couples up to a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a brown Express coach, a tan Express coach, and red observation Express coach as Montana returns) * Montana: Be careful. * Narrator: Warned Montana. * Montana: The hills are slippery. You may need help. * Harry Hogwarts: I don't need help on hills. * Narrator: Replied Harry huffily. * Harry Hogwarts: Montana thinks he knows everything. (sets off after Montana dissapears) * Narrator: Earlier a storm had slipped Montana's Hill blowing leaves on the tracks which made them slippery. Even though the storm had passed, the hill was still difficult to climb. Harry knew this. The signal shown cleared, and Harry began to go faster. * Harry Hogwarts: I'll do it, I'll do it. * Narrator: He puffed. Halfway up, he was not so sure. * Harry Hogwarts: I must do it, I must do it. (struggles up the other side, but ends up slipping backward toward the top, then comes to a complete halt when he sees Montana) * Narrator: But his wheels slipped on the leaves. He couldn't pull the train at all. * Harry Hogwarts: Uh-oh. (blinks twice, and hops out a sign, which says 'Help!', before he slides back) * Narrator: Whistled Greg. His wheels were turning forward, but the heavy coaches pulled him backwards. The whole train started slipping down the hill. His driver shut off steam and put on the brakes, then carefully he stopped the train. Montana saw everything. * Montana: Ah well, we live and learn. Never mind, little Harry. I'm going to push behind. (buffers up and manages to push Greg and the Express over the top of the mountain) * Narrator: Clouds of smoke and steam billowed from the snorting engines as they struggled up the hill. * Harry Hogwarts: We can do it! * Narrator: Puffed Harry. * Montana: We will do it! * Narrator: Puffed Harry. At last they reached the top. * Harry Hogwarts: Peep peep! Thank you, goodbye! * Narrator: Whistled Harry. * Montana: Poop poop! * Narrator: Answered Montana. * Montana: Goodbye! * Narrator: That night, Emelius Browne came to see the engines. Montana was miserable. * Casey Jr: Please, sir? * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: Can Montana pull coaches again now? * Emelius Browne: If you understand that having a washdown as a sensle to every engine, then yes, Montana, you may. * Montana: Thank you. * Narrator: Grunted Montana. The other engines settled happily to sleep. * Montana: Dirty or clean, I'm a famous machine! * Narrator: But no one heard but him. Category:Julian Bernardino